I. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and technique to transmit aircraft related data from an aircraft to a ground location using a satellite communications link.
II. Related Art
In-flight commercial aircraft are limited in their ability to transmit real-time data to locations external to the aircraft. Real-time data may be defined as data associated with the aircraft""s current flight, including audio and video information. This is especially significant in relation to aircraft flight data and cockpit voice data. Presently, for example, aircraft flight and cockpit voice data are not transmitted live. Instead, the data are recorded into storage devices known as black boxes. If available, real-time aircraft flight and cockpit voice data could be especially useful for in-flight performance analysis and to maintain optimal aircraft flight performance. It would also be useful for post flight analyses, such as aircraft accident investigations. More importantly, the collection of real-time aircraft flight and cockpit voice data by ground locations would preclude the need to retrieve the aircraft""s black boxes before the accident investigation could begin. Currently, before the investigation commences, the black boxes must be retrieved and the aircraft data, stored therein, must be downloaded for analysis.
In the aircraft-based data recording system described above, the aircrew uses an intercom system for communication within the cockpit. Conversations in the cockpit may be captured by a number microphones, such as an ambient microphone located in the aircraft""s instrument panel or bulkhead, or by a microphone located in any of the headsets located in the cockpit. These conversations are forwarded over the intercom system to a cockpit voice recorder and to other aircraft related systems, such as the aircraft""s cabin. Similarly, data related to aircraft flight systems, such as avionics control, hydraulics, and electronics data, are recorded by the flight data recorder. The cockpit voice and the flight data recorder are the black boxes referred to above. In the event of aircraft flight anomalies, the black boxes must be physically retrieved before their data can be analyzed. The need to retrieve the black boxes often forestalls aircraft accident investigations.
Other systems are capable of transmitting aircraft performance data and aircrew cockpit voice data from an in-flight aircraft directly to a ground monitoring/collection facility. However, transmissions from these systems are usually limited in range and the aircraft must normally maintain a line-of-sight with the collection facility. These other systems are therefore ineffective to use for performing in-flight analysis of live data transmitted from an aircraft that may be significant distances from the collection facility.
As a result, there is a need for a system and method to transmit live flight and voice data from commercial aircraft to ground collection stations regardless of line-of-sight and/or the distance between the aircraft and the ground collection station.
Consistent with the principles of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to a system configured to provide data originating from an aircraft to a ground-based device through a satellite communication link. The system comprises an aircraft-based transceiver configured to transmit the data, the data being associated with aircraft operation. Also included is a ground-based receiver configured to receive the data transmitted from the aircraft-based transceiver via the satellite communication link.
Features and advantages of the present invention include an ability to analyze live data related to key aircraft functions at any time during the aircraft""s flight. Such an ability is especially useful in commercial aircraft applications. The system and method provide appropriate aircraft personnel, such as maintenance crews, with an ability to monitor key aircraft functions and detect anomalies that may jeopardize the safety of the aircraft. Maintenance crews can then suggest techniques to mitigate the anomalies and send related instructions to the aircrew. Also, such a system and method is particularly useful during crash investigations. Since the live data is available to ground facilities in near real-time, accident investigations could begin immediately. Retrieval of the black boxes would no longer be necessary.